Don't Leave Me
by Baby Himme
Summary: Jangan Tinggalkan aku,aku terlalu mencintaimu-Hyunseung


Author : Baby Himme

Cast : Dongseung Cople & Other Cast

Gendre :Romance

Leght : Ficlet

Dongseung Couple

.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Dongwoon,Hyunseung kami pulang dulu. Hyunseung,hati-hatilah tamu malam ini sedikit menggila."

"Arraseo Junnie,ada Dongwoon yang akan menjagaku."

"Nde,namja yang bisa diandalkan. Tidak seperti…"

"Wae,jangan menatapku seperti itu Junnie."

"Dasar,Seungie malam ini Yongjae akan membantumu bersama Daehyun."

"Arraseo pulanglah dan nikmati anniversary kalian."

Dujun dan Junhyung pun keluar dari pintu belakang dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang kini hanya saling menatap. Yeoja tinggi itu lebih dulu pergi keluar untuk melayani pesanan tamu di bar. Namja itu menghela nafas dan menyusul kekasihnya keluar dari ruang pegawai.

"Dongwoon hyung." Sebuah tepukan tangan membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh.

"Nde,wae?"

"Aku harus melakukan apa,aku bingung."

"Pergilah ke counter dan Bantu Soohyun disana,aku akan menyusul aku ketoilet dulu."

"Eoh,arraseo."

Dongwoon melangkahkan kakinya ketoilet,dampai disana dia masuk kedalam satu bilik dan merogoh kantong celananya setelah mendapat apa yang diingankannya, Dongwoon mencari sebuah nomor telfon dan menghubunginya.

"Yoboseo tuan muda."

"Ahjusi,kau sudah mendapatkan siapa namja itu?"

"Nde Tuan muda,namanya adalah Lee Kikwang. Dia adalah mantan siswa hanlim art school,bisa dibilang teman sekolah Hyunseung nona."

"Teman sekolahnya,dan apa yang dilakukannya dirumah sakit?"

"Dia mengalami kangker hati Tuan. Dia datang utuk terapi."

"Baiklah,Shin ahjusi awasi dia terus. Dan awasi juga setiap Hyunseung datang kerumah sakit."

"Bailah tuan muda."  
.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu kini hanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Hyungsung menatap Dongwoon takut,tidak biasanya namja yang lebih muda darinya ini terdiam seperti ini. Hyunseung tau ini gara-gara dirinya,Dongwoon marah padanya.

"Dongwoonie…"

"Nde,wae Chagy?"

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aniya."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Kufikir kau masih marah dan tidak mau kuganggu dulu."

"Dongwoon.."

"Nde.."

"Mianheyo,aku hanya terlalu emosi saat itu."

"Gwencana Chagy,aku mengerti. Kajja.." Dongwoon menggandengan tangan Hyunseung dan menariknya menuru apartemen mereka. "Kau tau,aku terlalu menciantaimu Hyungseung."

"Nde,aku tau itu."

"Terlalu sulit menggambarkannya."

"Aku mengerti,genggaman tangan ini sudah mengatakannya padaku."

"Gomawo."

.

.

"Chagy,mau kemana? Ini masih pagi."

"Aku akan pergi belanja bersama Yongjae. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan,bangun dan sarapan. Dasar pemalas."

"Bawa saja dompetku,siapa tau kau ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Aku sudah mengambilnya. Tidak mungkin aku pergi tanpa membeli sesuatu."

"Baiklah,Hyunseung.." Hyuseung yang sudah akan keluar kembali berbalik dan menatap Dongwoon.

"Wae?"

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Baiklah tuan Son,kau selalu bermodus." Hyunseung berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas,namun Dongwoon menahan tangan Hyunseung dan kembali mencium Hyunseung,atau melumatnya lebih tepat. "Baiklah apa sudah cukup?"

"Sebenarnya belum,tapi pergilah bersenang-senang."

"Dasar prevent." Hyuseung berjalan keluar dari apartemen mereka dan menutup pintunya pelan,dia masih sempat tersenyum manis pada Dongwoon.

"Aku tidak mau bibir itu yang menciummu pertama kali pagi ini."

.

.

"Nde mereka bersama Tuan muda."

"Gomawo ahjusi. Kau tidak perlu mengawasi Hyuseung lagi,gomawo bantuanmu selama ini ahjusi."

"Kunde Tuan muda…"

"Uangnya akan segera kukiramkan."

Dongwoon memutus sambungan telfon itu dan memasukan handphonenya kedalam kantong celananya. Dongwoon menghela nafas panjang dan menatap keluar jendela,hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun menyirami Seoul. Dongwoon menyesap pelan kopi yang ada ditangannya. Pikirannya kini tidak setenang wajahnya,Dongwoon kembali melamu dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Dongwoon.." Sebuah guncangan dibahunya membuat Dongwoon kembali kealam sadar.

"Ahh,nde." Dongwoon segera mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Dongwoon melihat sepupu jauhnya yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kevin…"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelfonku dan bilang ingin bertemu. Apa ada yang salah brother?"

"Nde Kevin,aku ingin meminta sedikit bantaunmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kekasihku.."

"What's wrong with your girlfriend?"

"Dia mencintai namja lain."

"Oh My God. Are you kidding?"

"No, that's true. Aku tidak mengerti Kevin, dia sangat bahagia bersamaku. Namun,dia lebih bahagia bersama namja itu."

"Itu belum tentu Dongwoon,kau tidak bisa menghakiminya seperti itu."

"Aku tau Kevin,aku tau. Aku sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana dia membohongiku,bagaimana dia mencium namja itu bahkan dia tidur bersama namja itu."

"Oh Dongwoon, I'm so sorry."

"That's ok. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

Hyunseung berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor apartemennya. Wajahnya nampak sedih,namun saat berdiri didepan kamarnya Hyunseung memperbaiki raut wajahnya menampakan senyumannya. Hyunseung membuka pintu apartemennya dan megera masuk.

"Aku pulang…" Hyunseung sedikit terkejut meilihat ada sebuah koper di ruang tengah apartemennya. "Dongwoon…"

"Nde,ahh kau sudah pulang Hyunseung." Dongwoon muncul dari kamarnya dan Hyunseung dengan penampilan yang sedikit rapi.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa dengan kopermu ini?"

"Aku akan pulang kerumah orang tuaku."

"Apa eommamu sakit lagi?"

"Aniya,aku akan pulang untuk seterusnya. Apartemen ini sekarang milikmu Hyunseung."

"Apa maksud semua ini Dongwoon."

"Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak teman relasi bisnis keluargaku. Aku minta maaf ini terlalu mendadak,tapi aku ingin semua berakhir."

"Mwo! Berakhir,setelah apa yang kuberikan padamu kau bilang kita berakhir."

"Nde." Kemarahan Hyunseung segera memuncak dia menghampiri Dongwoon dan memukul dada namja itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau jahat Dongwoon,kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku,kau jahat,kau jahat."

"Baby…" Sebuah suara seorang yeoja,membuat Hyunseung memalingkan wajahnya. "Uppss, I'm not in right time."

"Kau tepat waktu Baby, kita pergi sekarang." Dongwoon menjauhkan tangan Hyunseung darinya dan meraih kopernya lalu berjalan menuju Kevin.

"Dongwoon…"

"Kajja.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,maafkan aku…"

"Kajja Kevin."

.

.

Hyunseung kini hanya duduk termenung,raga itu seakan tidak bernyawa sekarang. Enam orang yang ada diruangan itu hanya menatap Hyunseung prihatin. Sesekali Hyunseung terisak pelan.

"Oppa,Hyunseung…"

"Aku tau Junnie,tapi kita tidak tau dimana Dongwoon sekarang ini."

"Awas saja kalau sampai namja itu kembali kemari,aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya."

"Yongjae,lebih baik kau temani Hyunseung. Biar kami beres-beres dulu."

"Arraseo Soohyun Oppa." Kelima orang itu akhirnya keluar dari ruamh pegawai menyisakan Hyunseung yang masih duduk termenung dan Yongjae yang menatap Hyunsueng. "Eonnie…"

"Yongjae…" Hyunseung kembali menangis dan memeluk yeoja kecil dihadapannya itu. "Aku tau aku bersalah,tapi aku sangat mencintainya Yongjae.."

"Nde,aku tau eonnie."

.

.

Hyunseung berjalan pelan dikoridor rumah sakit,dia masik kedalam salah satu ruangan yang ada. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat namja yang terbaring disana melihat kearahnya. Hyunseung duduk disamping tempat tidur namja itu dan mengeluarkan bubur yang dibelinya tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Matamu bengkak."

"Junhyung tidak sengaja mengenainya dengan lap yang penuh debu."

"Apakah sakit?"

"Aniya. Kita makan dulu."

"Nde,Hyunseung…"

"Nde…"

"Saranghae Jang Hyunseung.." Hyunseung terdiam dan menatap Kikwang hampa.

"Nado,nado saranghae Lee Kikwang."

.

.

"Shin ahjusi,"

"Nde Tuan Muda,"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan sekali lagi."

"Apa saja,"

"Carikanlah dimana saja diseoul ini pendonor hati."

"Untuk apa tuan?"

"Carikan Lee Kikwang pendonor hati."

"Tuan muda.."

"Cukup lakukan saja ahjusi."

Dongwoon meletakan handphone itu diatas meja kerjanya. Pikirannya kini sedikit melayang memikirkan Hyunseung. Dia masih sangat mencintai yeoja pemarah itu. Dongwoon sungguh-sungguh mencintai yeoja itu.

"Jeongmal Bogoshipo Hyunie…"

.

.

(Dua Minggu kemudian)

Hyunseung kini sangat berubah,kehilangan Dongwoon dalam hidupnya ternyata membawa dampak besar untuknya. Hyunseung masuk kedalam runagan Kikwang,kikwang kini tersenyum pada Hyunseung. Hyungseung terdiam,dia sadar dia lebih mencintai Dongwoon dibanding nmja dihadapannya. Hyunseung duduk disamping Kikwang dan menggenggam tangan namja itu.

"Kwangie,kau akan segera sembuh."

"Nde,akhirnya aku mendapatkan pendonor hati."

"Kau akan sembuh dan mendapatkan kembali hidup normalmu."

"Chagy,waeyo kata-kata mu sedikit aneh."

"Aku ingin kita berakhir Kwangie,kau akan menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik selain aku setelah kau sembuah."

"Andweyo Chagy."

"Mianheyo."

Hyunseung berlari keluar dari ruangan Kikwang,dia lega sekarang. Dia menyesal dulu mengkhianati Dongwoon. Hyunsueng kini terlambat,Dongwoon memiliki seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Saat Hyunseung didekat resepsionis, dia menabrak bahu seseorang hingga ia terjatuh.

"Shin Ahjusi…"

.

.

Hyunseung segera berlari masuk kedalam kantor Dongwoo setelah turun dari taksi yang dinaikinya. Hyunseung segera menerobos masuk kedalam divisi yang dikepalai Dongwoon. Seorang wanita mencoba menghentikan Hyunseung,namun Hyunseung memaksa masuk kedalam ruangan Dongwoon. Dongwoon mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen yang ada dihadapannya dan matanya sukses membulat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sangjanim,saya berusaha menghentikannya…"

"Biarkan Niel. Biarkan dia masuk dan tutup pintunya. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk."

"Baiklah." Yeoja itu menurut dan segera keluar. Pandangan Dongwoon segera beralih pada Hyunseung. "Hyunseung…." Hyungseung segera berlari kerah Dongwoon dan memeluk tubuh namja itu,belum sempat Dongwoon terkejut Hyunseung segera mencium bibir Dongwoon,melumat bibir namja yang lebih muda dihadapannya itu. Dongwoon yang terkejut segera menahan bahu Hyunseung. "Ada apa,kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku,aku sungguh menyesal. Aku mencintaimu,aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hyu…"

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku,aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo." Dongwoon tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh ramping dihadapannya.

"Mianheyo,maafkan aku."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,kau hampir membuatku gila."

"Siapa yang memberi taumu?"

"Shin Ahjusi."

"Sarangahe Jang,ahh andwe Saranghae Son Hyunseung."

"Nado saranghae Son Dongwoon."

FIN


End file.
